Body Move
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Just something silly to give the RyomaXSakuno pairing some flavour


Sakuno wound up her racket and hit a dozen balls, letting out a small 'uh' as she swung. '_Oh, I wish I was better… like Ryoma!' _She swung twice more before she stopped altogether and sighed,

"Oh I'll never be as good as him…!" A racket jabbed her behind the knees and she nearly fell over, letting out a cry of surprise at the touch. "UWA!" she spun, looking at her makeshift coach and fighting the blush he always brought.

"Bend your **knees**, keep your elbows **straight**." He ordered, returning to his earlier spot at the edge of the cage and watching her continue to hit the balls shooting out of the machine.

"Any other, uh... tips?" Sakuno panted, glancing at him over her shoulder.

A ball went right at her racket at hit the target on the wall.

"You're shoulders are too open, your hair is **still** too long, **stand firmer**." Ryoma said, revisiting the tips he'd given her while he was trying for a regular position in seventh grade.

"Oh!" Sakuno gasped, actually hitting it at the target on purpose. It hit the outer ring and she groaned, hearing the machine power down. "Do I stop now?"

"No, not yet, Ryuzaki." Ryoma murmured, feeding the machine a few more yen and restarting it. It fired up and shot a ball that the girl, nearly hitting her in the face. Ryoma waited a few balls and put his headphones back in to catch the chorus of his song.

_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)_

_In the back we're alone  
><em>_And I may believe, yeah  
><em>_What we have is our own  
><em>_That nobody sees_

_And a kiss from her mouth  
><em>_Will transpose to be  
><em>_And she starts going south  
><em>_This girl is for me_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Well, she's making eyes at me, yeah (oh, oh)  
><em>_And it's time for me to see it (oh, oh)  
><em>_And now I can feel her breathing (oh, oh)  
><em>_And it's time to get her all a lo-lo-lone_

_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)_

Ryoma didn't realize he was singing lowly to the chorus until Sakuno shouted,

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" and hit an on-target two-handed forehand. Ryoma smirked, listening to the end of the song and unable to avoid a little red-light thought about the girl he'd been tricked into teaching.

_Yeah  
><em>_Oh whoa-whoa  
><em>_Come one, come on_

Ryoma imagined one of the American parties she'd heard about and seen depicted on TV. He and Sakuno were both in their third year of middle school now, so it wasn't that hard for Ryoma to see them at a party together. He'd have taken her back to America with him, taught her proper English, and taken her out to the high school parties he turned down.

_I know she want it  
><em>_I'm on it  
><em>_It ain't no lie  
><em>_I don't pay and  
><em>_She's waiting  
><em>_For me at night_

She would be in fashionable American clothes and her hair would be out of those childish braids and cut to something more mature and manageable.

_When she's grinding  
><em>_She's mine and it  
><em>_All comes through_

Ryoma could practically hear the party around him now, feeling Sakuno in front of him dancing on the crowded dance floor as others jostled them together.

_When I see that body move(that body move, that body move)  
><em>_When I see that body move(that body move, that body move)_

Little did the daydreaming Ryoma know, he was singing under his breath, and Sakuno was slowly finishing up

_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)  
><em>_I wanna see that body move(body move)_

"Are you **singing**, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked, her face red, and Ryoma gave her a steamy look.

"_I don't care 'cause tonight  
><em>_I could be the one now_"

Now who said a Prince of Tennis couldn't be the Prince of Smooth?


End file.
